


Так его звали

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Драббл для ФБ-2018





	Так его звали

Не осталось прежних радостей и обид — как доска, где вместо текста разводы мела. В голове темно, а где-то внутри болит, там, где прежде, кажется, тоже уже болело.  
Точно плата, в которой вдруг барахлит контакт — рассыпаются нейроны дырявой сетью. Череда сухих щелчков выбивает такт. Мэттью — это так его звали: Мэттью.  
Помнят руки, как ложились в них два меча. Как они смертоносным танцем в бою летали. Как стекала, будоражаще горяча, кровь врагов по леденящей граненой стали.   
На сырых камнях оседает прогорклый прах, письмена проступают — будто под кожей вены… Лучше было умирать на его руках, чем воскреснуть там, где смертью сочатся стены.  
Мир распался осколками яви и странных снов.  
Снова в бой приказы гонят трескучей плетью…  
И она идет — и вдруг в череде врагов видит Мэттью. Это тот, кого звали — Мэттью…


End file.
